Make A Wish
by gyrrlgenius
Summary: Jounouchi wants someone to be with on his birthday. (No romance) (1-shot)


gyrrlgenius: Sigh.Jounouchi's birthday is today and I was gonna write a one-shot, but I have absolutely no inspirations..  
  
Yami Bakura: It's your fault. You're the one who wants to write about that dimwit.  
  
gyrrlgenius: Whatever. Here it is, whatever it will be!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY RELATED.UM.STUFF.  
  
The welcoming chirp of a bird rang alone in the air outside of Jounouchi's window. A chain reaction followed as the sun began to glimmer in the sky, slowly bringing itself over the horizon. More birds chirped as they heard the first bird's cue. None of this, however, woke the blonde from his sleep as he lay in bed, exhausted from his father's beating the night before. Instead, it was the alarm clock which Jounouchi had forgotten to turn off that made the honey-eyed boy rise from bed. The loud buzzing, unfortunately, brought an unwanted man out of his sleep as well.  
  
"KATSUYA!" Thundered Jounouchi's dad. "TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF!!!"  
  
Jou was quick to react, and the dreadfully annoying beep stopped. The already bruised boy still faced the consequences, as his father belted him in his solar-plexus. Jounouchi stumbled back a few feet, eyes turned ashamedly to the ground. His fuming father said a few words that Jou didn't fully compute, and, with that, grabbed Jou and threw him out of the house.  
  
"Finally, you're eighteen," said Jou's father, spitting on the boy. "I've been waiting to throw you out for years, and, at last, I can." With that, Jou's father slammed the door, leaving Jounouchi utterly homeless.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jounouchi sat in disbelief for a grand total of five minutes (the length of his attention span) before picking himself up and heading toward Yuugi's.  
  
After a short walk, Jou burst into Kame Game Shop, eager to see someone who wouldn't throw him out. He was greeted by Sugoroku.  
  
"Hello, Jounouchi! How are you?"  
  
"Fine," Jounouchi lied. "Where's Yuugi?"  
  
"Umm...out. He's out!" Yuugi's grandfather replied, seemingly at a loss for a better excuse. "If you'll just excuse me.I'm kind of busy as well," the elderly man continued, pushing Jounouchi out of the shop.  
  
Jou glanced up at the window, and caught a glimpse of tri-colored hair through the glass. He shook his head, ridding his mind of that image. Doubt still filled his mind, though, as Jounouchi thought of Yuugi, his best pal, ditching him. He headed to Honda's.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A half hour later, Jou walked out of Honda's apartment after hearing Honda's mother's lame excuse: "He's not home."  
  
"Third time I've been kicked out today," Jou said to himself. "That's gotta be a record." With, that, Jounouchi trudged to an ice cream shop to celebrate his birthday.alone. Again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
One chocolate malt and self-sung birthday song later, the now teary- eyed, blonde boy pondered what his friends did on their birthdays. Yuugi always came to school with new and rare cards, and Anzu bragged on and on about some cool device she had received. Honda's descriptions of his birthday cakes always made Jou's mouth water. For the longest time, Jounouchi had wished to blow out the candles of a birthday cake. Of course, he needed the candles to make the wish. Talk about Catch-22.  
  
Jou's birthdays usually consisted of a drunken father giving him a good beating. His presents were bruises, or, as his father dubbed them, "manly scars." Jounouchi ordered another malt as he longed to switch birthdays with his friends.  
  
The waiter came faster than expected, and Jou stared at the table, waiting for him to set his drink down. To the blonde's great surprise, the malt never came. Instead, a neatly wrapped present was placed in front of him, followed by a handful of other presents and a beautifully decorated cake.  
  
Brown eyes looked up questioningly at the friends who's parents had booted him out of their houses. Jou received a quick and friendly wink from Yuugi as Honda lit the eighteen candles on the chocolate cake.  
  
Jou silently thanked whoever had brought him his wish as he blew out his candles while his friends sang "Happy Birthday."  
  
gyrrlgenius: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JOU!!!!!!! Sorry I didn't finish this 'till the 26th..  
  
Yami Bakura: How cute..This makes me sick.  
  
gyrrlgenius: You just don't know how to be sentimental. You're problem, no one else's.  
  
Yami Bakura: Fine. I know you'll torture me in some way if I don't say this, so happy birthday Jou....  
  
gyrrlgenius: It was half-hearted but I think it's the best I can do. Thank you, Baku-chan!  
  
Yami Bakura: Do NOT call me that!!!  
  
gyrrlgenius: Well, that about wraps it up! Hope you enjoyed!!! 


End file.
